eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tayuuta:Chapter 3 Walkthrough
Chapter 3: Drifters Town of Ete The next morning, the girls meet Fino at the Sernal Company, ready to go. After some bickering, Jinos tells them they've been cleared to head beyond the Expanding Gallery - past where Fino fought the large demon a little earlier - and up into the Hall of the Burrowers to continue investigating demon movements in the area. Expanding Gallery, B14 (Map) Continuing onward into the unexplored area, you'll find two staircases. One still has a barrier in front of it, so take the other. Now that Cefilia and Myiri are officially part of the team, you'll start finding shells as you travel through the intermediate floors. If you have a shell, you can visit either girl in town and give it to them. This will affect whose route you end up on later. Hall of the Burrowers, B10 (Map) Enemy encounters will take a noticeable upward spike in difficulty around here, with Kobolds, Killer Goblins, and Poison Slimes beginning to make regular appearances. Bring a number of healing items (rank 2) with you for the boss in room 6, and try to preserve Cefilia's weapon durability, since you'll need her to soak up a lot of hits. Boss: Lizamilodon, Fanged Bat x2, Hellhound x2 Let Myiri get a couple of shots in on the hellhounds before the enemies all close to melee range, then switch to Cefilia and start picking them off. Unfortunately,there's little you can do versus the Lizamilodon except boost your evasion and hope that you can outlast it. Even with three of you, the little brother of the monster Fino killed earlier manages to give a lot of trouble - until Kuroe intervenes again, delivering the deathblow while its attention is distracted. Fino's reaction is unchanged from before, but Cefilia has little patience for his wounded pride and quickly gives a proper introduction and thank-you. Kuroe comments that Cefilia has grown since he last saw her - and he's also heard the story of how Myiri was rescued from the labyrinth as a child. He takes the opportunity to introduce himself, saying that he's spent thirty years in the Root of Distortion. They're curious about how this particular demon came to be there, but the dwarf sniffs the air and, momentarily distracted, locates a secret passage - leading to a trove of liquor. For a minute they wonder who left it there - all kinds of creatures wander the tunnels, and many of them could keep such a thing for themselves. After pausing to sample the alcohol himself, Kuroe hands it over for them to return as proof of their exploration, then bids the party farewell. Town of Ete You reach the surface just in time to bump into Jinos on his way out the door, delivering medicine for a knight who was poisoned by one of the labyrinth's demons. After Myiri and Cefilia part ways with you, Fino tells Cheryl about their latest adventure and shows her the liquor store they retrieved. He makes a mental note to ask Zereia about their latest find (she'll tell you it's such strong alcohol that most humans can't handle it), but in the meantime, the group's next priority is to delve even further into the Hall of the Burrowers. Hall of the Burrowers, B10 (Map) Head past the site of your last battle to the stairs and continue on down to B14. Hall of the Burrowers, B14 (Map) This is another fairly large level. You may find it worthwhile to make the long trek all the way around to room 17, where you find some strange medicine - this will come in handy before too long. Depending on your strength, you may need to make a separate trip to the level just for this purpose. When you find it, Cefilia has to lecture Fino and Myiri on its importance to apothecaries; Fino wonders if it can heal those who have been driven mad from spending too much time in the labyrinth's influence. In room 8 you'll come across a statuette that appears to be valuable; your excitement is interrupted by the sound of approaching voices - not demons, but apparently not friendly humans either. You take cover and watch as they enter; Cefilia thinks they may be a group of bandits that's been rumored to attack unwary patrollers from the town. Their leader Barrisos spots you, and after talking some trash with Fino, has his boys give you a warm welcome to their territory. Boss: Fuch, Uki, Orca The archer is capable of causing a lot of damage very quickly, so have Myiri incinerate him before he can get on a straight line with your position. Once he's down, the other two can be dropped in whatever manner you prefer. The bandits make a run for it, and Cefilia vows to bring them to justice before they can harm another of the town's defenders. Fino chides her for spoiling the mood of their victory, but agrees that something has to be done about them. Town of Ete Once again, Lutina and Jinos are surprised to learn that the group has encountered yet another ill-reputed enemy. Lutina says that the members of the Ambush Brigade may be in some kind of collusion with the demons, stating that a mage would be capable of doing so - and of breaking the seals you've seen. Fino wonders if Ete will have to ask for official reinforcements from the kingdom, but Lutina says that the Root of Distortion is the responsibility of Ete and the temple to contain, and she'd prefer the temple's holy knights remain its defenders for as long as possible. Jinos says that since you did so well at exploring the Hall of the Burrowers, perhaps you'd like to try another region. The next day Cheryl is minding the shop again, but she still has your marching orders: head from the Expanding Gallery on down to the Room of Sand Carvings. Expanding Gallery B14 (Map) Now that you have permission to remove the barrier, you can take the other staircase down. Room of Sand Carvings B21 (Map) Most of the level is off-limits for the moment. In room 6 the crew will pause to admire the mini-waterfalls flowing from the walls, only to be interrupted by the approach of a beastman. He can't answer your questions coherently - apparently he's been driven mad by the labyrinth's influence. Boss: Kuguri This guy can hit very hard, but his defense isn't very good and he starts on the other side of the room, giving Myiri plenty of time to chew through his health before he's in striking distance. If you're unlucky and he gets to close range, Cefilia's healing magic should be able to keep pace if it's reached at least level 2 by now. If you have the medicine from Hall of the Burrowers B14, Fino will try to use it to bring Kuguri back to his senses, although Myiri will eventually have to step up and do it for him - since she too was once lost in the labyrinth, maybe she can get through. The medicine eventually works, leaving the beastman extremely confused about his surroundings - he has no memory of where he came from, or how he got there, or even if Kuguri really is his name; he was drawn into the dungeon and has been adrift there ever since. He starts to walk deeper into the tunnels, refusing Myiri's offer to take him to the surface; he's frightened of humans and will stay down here until his memories return. (If you don't have the medicine, Kuguri dies after being defeated here.) Fino checks in with Cheryl before going home; and she tells him that the labyrinth may be closed off the next day due to some unexplained trouble further in. Fino wonders if knights who are trapped in the labyrinth will end up insane and confused like Kuguri was. Category:Tayuuta guides